Scoutmann Crouchjumps
Scoutmann Crouchjumps is a WHT Scout TF2 Freak created by Obot Prime. Appearance Scoutmann is a WHT Scout wearing 3-D glasses and the Fast Learner. He is usually seen with two pistols holstered to his belt. Origin Scoutmann was a normal WHT Scout stationed at Sawmill, where he had an intense rivalry with the enemy RED team's Scout. One day when he was battling said RED Scout, Weaselpie appeared, and drained the muscle tissue from his arms while Climber shot him down. He was then taken to the temporary base set up by Mastermind and Doc Jarate, where the two doctors experimented on the scouts. When a small team of freaks led by NinjaScout arrived, Doc Jarate and Mastermind made a run for it, with Ninjineer and Weaselcake following after them. NinjaScout noticed the two scouts and revived them using the Matrix of Scoutus. Revitalized as a new man, Scoutmann agreed to work for NinjaScout, and helped to defeat Climber and Mastermind. After the defeat of QuintaHeavy, Scoutmann followed NinjaScout to his home of Scoutland to be trained properly. Personality and Behavior Utterly fearless and determined, Scoutmann almost never backs down from a fight, no matter how strong the opponent seems. This willingness to fight is even stronger if a friend or ally's in danger. He talks big, and has his fists and pistols to back up his words. Outside of battle, Scoutmann is generally friendly. He likes to listen to loud music, which many find annoying since he can't hear what's being said to him. Powers and Abilities Scoutmann has improved endurance and reflexes typical of an enhanced human. He also has a resistance to the powers of other freaks built into him. Scoutmann is a proficcient martial artist, attacking with lightning speed and agility. He can launch kicks and punches at foes with devastating effect. Scoutmann is armed with two pistols that can take out weaker enemies at mid-range. He wielded a Baby Face's Blaster as a normal Scout, though he has yet to be seen wielding a primary in his current form. Faults and Weaknesses Despite his improved defence and endurance, Scoutmann can still be defeated with enough blunt force. This is made easier by his stubborness, since he usually doesn't know when to quit. He also lacks the destructive power that other freaks have, and his pistols aren't much help against stronger freaks. Trivia *Scoutmann is heavily inspired by Jazz from The Transformers, down to his appearance and voice. His name is a punny version of Scatman Crothes, the man who voiced Jazz in the original cartoon. Obot Prime even wanted to have him with boxy shoes and a visor reminiscent to that of Jazz, but the details were removed for simplicity's sake. *Scoutmann was originally going to be dark-skinned, resulting in his wardrobe being slightly darker-colored as well. However, Obot Prime decided he liked the "eye-searing white" of his normal model better. *He was originally going to wield two Wingers and a Batsaber. Notable Videos *Freak Fortress 2: the Movie - Part 3 (As a normal scout) *Freak Fortress 2: the Movie - Part 4 (As a freak) *Freak Fortress 2: the Movie - Part 5 Category:Monsters made by Obot Prime Category:WHT Team Category:Martial Artists Category:Lawful Neutral beings